Reluctant and Oblivious
by Chesh11
Summary: My first M-rated fanfic. Seras is worried that she's been failing her master as a vampire, and Alucard decides to tease her and she's still a little naive to his innuendoes. Completed. Rated M for last chapter, if anyone just wants to skip straight to the smut
1. Chapter 1

Hi to anyone who stumbled upon my humble little Aluseras fanfic :) It's not a good name, but it was just kinda the first thing I could think of.  
I'm Angelvampgirl, this is the first fic I've written in years, and my first ever M-rated (the faces I'll be making while writing it will probably be...interesting. Confused, horrified, disgusted, frowning, embarrassed, etc. And I'll be trying to hide my laptop screen from my parents) so I'm a little nervous. However, I think I've read enough fanfics to know how it all goes down. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it, it may or may not be a oneshot. I guess I'll figure it out as I go. It's set not long after Seras became a vampire. And also, those who've seen the anime, I've only read the manga, so I apologise for any details that aren't accurate according to the anime. I haven't read the manga in a while either so I apologise for any screwups according to the manga too... I'm kinda just making most of it up except the basic setting and characters. Oh, and if you are under 18 and don't read this sort of thing all the time anyway, this is rated M for a reason. Not for kids! There isn't a sex scene in this chapter, mainly just touching and innuendoes, but still.  
I'll stop rambling now and get on with the story. Enjoy, my darlings

Seras sighed, leaning back against the pillow in her coffin. Her master had put her through hours of arduous training that morning and she was exhausted.

"Master! Look, I hit all the targets!" Seras beamed, hoping for praise.  
"Very good, Police Girl," he told her dryly. "Except that you missed one, it appears that your aim is slipping."  
Seras looked over at the targets, squinting and trying to figure out which one she'd failed to hit. Ah, the one furthest away, half-hidden by another target.  
"But Master... how was I supposed to see it?"  
His eyes flashed, "You're a vampire of my blood, you should be able to shoot these blindfolded without a problem. Shoot again and hit them all perfectly or I shall be forced to punish you for your insolence."  
Gulping, Seras to keep her hands steady despite her nervousness at the threat hanging over her head, she took aim and fired at her targets. She glanced over at her master, trying to deduce whether she had pleased him or not from his expression, but he kept his face carefully neutral. Her eyes slid back over to the targets, inspecting them for failure, and groaned. She'd done worse than before. She had missed quite a few of them, and those that she'd managed to hit were only skimmed along the edges by her bullets.  
"I-I'm sorry Master. I-I'll try again-"  
"No," he cut her off, removing his orange-tinted glasses, red eyed boring into her blue ones,"I warned you that if you failed again, I would be forced to punish you, did I not?"  
Meekly, she nodded, "Y-yes M-m-master." She backed up slightly as he advanced on her, engulfing her small form in his shadow.  
"But... not yet. Another time, perhaps."  
She breathed a visible sigh of relief as he turned to leave.  
"Oh, and Police Girl?"  
She squeaked and straightened, "Yes, what is it Master?"  
"I won't forget," he warned and continued back on his way to the Hellsing mansion.  
Seras bit her lip, knowing that this wasn't going to end well.

A dark chuckle pulled her from her thoughts, making her jump.  
"Master? Are you in my room?!" she demanded, sitting up and searching the room frantically for those tell-tale red eyes. "Wh-why are you...what are you doing?" Stony silence met her, "Where are you? ...am I just talking to myself?!" More silence. She sighed, she was the only one there. Perhaps she'd imagined the laugh, although she'd been certain that it had been him...

"Police Girl, surely you aren't so easily deceived?" came the disembodied voice that seemed to echo throughout her room, everywhere and nowhere at the same time.  
"Master," she growled, "get out! Haven't you ever heard of privacy?!"  
The trace of amusement vanished from their link, replaced by irritation.  
"You have no right to tell me what to do, Servant. And your privacy is of little importance to me. Remember that I am always bonded to you, always connected to your mind. Your body isn't even hidden from me," as he whispered the last part to her, he was almost purring.  
She crossed her arms over her chest self-consciously, whining, "Master! Don't say things like...that!"  
"Like...what?" His gloved hands had phased through the bottom of her coffin and were moving slowly up her legs. She shrieked and leapt from the coffin, watching as he phased the rest of the way up into her room, chuckling in amusement at her childish reaction.  
"You're so very naive, Police Girl," he informed her, for which he was rewarded with a harsh glare from his draculina.  
"Master! G-get out!" She yelled, pointing at the door, "Now!"  
He raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you trying to tell me what I should and should not do, Police Girl?" His tone had changed from amused to menacing very quickly. Seras cringed.  
"N-no, it was just a...strong suggestion?"  
He sighed, "You must learn to stand up for yourself, child."  
"Make up your mind! Am I defying you or too not outspoken enough?!"  
He dropped to the ground, walking towards her at a leisurely pace.  
"Seras."  
His rich voice made her shiver, "Y-yes?" He was towering over her and she was frozen in place, too tense to move away. Something wound its way around her ankles, Seras glanced down fearfully, seeing his shadows twining up to her calves.  
"Master! Stop!"  
Abruptly, the shadows were gone, along with his presence. He whispered one last thing into her mind before disappearing from her room altogether.  
"Next time your punishment won't be so mild."  
He had been toying with her! How dare he? She was furious with him, but there was nothing to do except try to not show him that she'd let him get to her.

After she'd finally wound down enough to get to sleep, laying down and comfortable on the brink of sleep, Walter had rapped on her door.  
"Miss Victoria? May I come in?"  
Groaning and rolling over, rubbing her eyes, "Yes Walter, I won't be getting any sleep today anyway."  
He opened the door and peeked in, "Today? Miss Victoria, it's ten at night. I should think you would be waking up by this hour."  
"That damn ass kept me up all day, talking to me but closing his mind so that I couldn't even tell him to shove it!" She fumed and ranted to Walter.  
"Well, he did say that he was planning on punishing you, did he not?"  
Seras sighed, even Walter was on his side, "Nevermind Walter. What is it?"  
He came into her room fully, carrying a bucket full of ice with a blood pack sitting on top. She glared at it. It was mocking her. A vampire that couldn't even bring herself to drink blood. She was positively pathetic, no wonder Alucard was disappointed in her.  
"Er...thank you Walter. I'll drink it once you leave...to be...polite."  
He nodded, "Once you're finished, you're to go to Sir Integra's office. She has a mission for Alucard and yourself. A berserk vampire, I believe."  
"Thank you Walter, I'll be right over," she nodded her head politely and he left with a small bow.  
As soon as he left, Seras picked up the blood pack and stared at it in disgust, pondering whether it would be noticed if she threw it out the window and pretended she'd drunk it. Her Master would know though... he would be able to smell the distinct lack-of-blood on her breath. She bit her lip, she was willing to take the risk. Perhaps he wouldn't even bother to check. To be on the safe side, she wouldn't mention it.

"I need the two of you to travel to Paris and get rid of a pest of a vampire that has been terrorising innocent citizens. Take the Frenchman, he may be of some assistance since it's his home country," Sir Integra informed them briskly.  
"Do you have any idea where he might be in Paris?" piped Seras.  
Integra handed her a file, "In there is a map covering the expanse of the area that the attacks have occured in. Be cautious, I believe they may be an old, very powerful vampire. Alucard, look after Seras and make sure she doesn't get too badly hurt. I expect that you won't have too much trouble pinpointing where the vampire's base is, or at least how to get to them, especially since Mr. Bernadotte will be accompanying you and has experience and knowledge of the area."  
Seras nodded slightly. "Yes Sir. We'll be sure to be back within a few days."  
"You'll also be given a bag that contains money for accomodation, blood, and a few other things that may be of use."  
Seras hadn't been on many missions before and wasn't sure what to expect from this one. She'd never even been to another country before. She would be lying if she weren't a little worried about sharing a hotel room with Pip and/or her Master, but she knew that Sir Integra probably wouldn't send her on a mission with them unless she thought she would be safe.

Pip hefted their bags into the back of the taxi and rattled off a few words to the taxi driver.  
"Merci Beaucoup, Monsieur!" he told the taxi driver, who replied with garbled french and held out his greasy palm to Pip. Pip grumbled and handed over some money. "Trop cher..."  
Seras slowly climbed into the backseat, looking confused, followed by Alucard and Pip sat in the front.  
"Are you unable to speak any french, Police Girl?"  
She stared down at her hands, embarrassed. "N-no, it was an elective at my highschool but I never took it."  
"Ah, silly girl. French is quite widely spoken, you would've done well to learn it."  
She frowned, but didn't look up at him, "Perhaps, but I never thought it would be worth learning."  
"Parlez vous francais?" asked the taxi driver, sounding irritated.  
Seras shrunk back at his harsh tone, "Wh-what'd he say?"  
Pip chuckled, "I believe zat he vants you to speak French zince he can't understand your english. Je suis desolee, monsieur." he shrugged at the man as if to say there was nothing to do about it.

After a few moments, they'd arrived at a rather high-end hotel and Pip climbed out, grabbing their bags and thanking the driver again.  
Alucard stepped out of the taxi, holding out his hand to help Seras out, who ignored it and climbed out on her own, albeit ungracefully.  
She was in awe of the beautiful hotel, it was positively lovely. Pip had to lead her up to their room so that she wouldn't walk into anything while she ogled at the decadence.  
"Here ve are, Mignonette," Pip unlocked the door and stumbled inside, arms full of bags, "Vould it kill you two to help carry ze luggage?"  
Alucard trailed Seras into the room silently, raising an eyebrow at Pip. He held his hands up in surrender, "Or I could just carry zem. No vorries." He placed them down and looked around the room.  
"Zis is rather nice. But...zere are only two beds?"  
Seras realised with anger that he was right, their reservations must've been messed up. There was a king-sized bed and in the adjoining room, a single. She looked at the two men, who were glaring at eachother and suddenly turned their eyes on her. They were most definitely not going to share the bed...which only left her. Which was likely to be less perverted? She looked from Alucard's fierce expression to Pip's expectant one. Her Master preferred to sleep in a coffin, but could sleep in a bed if he had to. His high expectations however, would not allow him to sleep in a dingy little single bed. She knew that he would be sleeping in the king-sized bed, even if it meant that she were to share the single with Pip. She decided she would rather sleep with Alucard and have space between them than get up-close-and-personal with Pip, knowing that he had wandering hands.  
"M-master? P-perhaps y-you and I should sh-share the big b-bed in here."  
A slow grin spread across his face, "As you wish, Police Girl."  
She saw disappointment flash across Pip's face, but it was gone in an instant.  
"Alright, I'll settle down in the other room then," he picked up his minimal luggage and left them without another word.  
"D-do you think I upset him?"  
Alucard waved his hand dismissively, "It matters not. He would be sleeping in that bed, whether you were with him on not was entirely up to you."  
So she'd been right! He had never planned on letting Pip and her sleep in the big bed.  
"It has been a long day, Police Girl. No doubt you are tired. Get ready for bed and you may get a few hours-" he frowned, distracted, and sniffed the air.  
"What is it Master? What do you smell?"  
He leaned down to her, their faces only centimetres apart, "Nothing. Nothing at all."  
"Nothing? Then why are you-"  
His eyes flashed, "Did you not drink blood a few hours ago? Why can I not smell it on your breath?"  
She cringed, he knew. "W-well, I-"  
"I can usually smell blood on someone's breath for at least three days afterwards, even if they eat other things after the blood. I'd say you haven't had any blood for...a week?"  
"But I... I can't drink it!" she tried to tell him, knowing as she said it that he would not react kindly. Grabbing her roughly by her thin shoulders, he yelled at her, "Nonsense! You are a vampire! A pathetic excuse for a vampire, especially one of my noble blood, but a vampire nonetheless and you shall act like it! You're paler than any healthy vampire should be, and weaker. How did you think you could pull through this mission, being weak and frail as you are?!" There was a hint of desperation in his voice. Was he...concerned? No, of course not. She mustn't think such ridiculous thoughts while her Master could hear her thoughts. He probably just didn't want to face Sir Integra after getting his pet vampire killed after only a few missions.  
"I-I'm s-s-sorry Master. I didn't want to inconvenience you. I didn't want to drink blood because...I...I don't want to lose my humanity."  
He sighed, frustrated, and released her arms. "Foolish child. If you are to live, you must drink. You will die if you don't. If not by the vampire we fight here, than by myself. I have no use for a stupid, ungrateful, hopeless fledgling who cannot even drink blood to save her life."  
Taking a deep breath to hold back a sob at his insult, she turned away from him and went into the bathroom to get changed.

"Police Girl," he whined, "Hurry up. The bed is cold."  
She growled under her breath. Was he teasing her? She was sure he was teasing her. He always teased her, laughing and smirking at her. She smiled herself, thinking of him. He had such a nice laugh.  
"What are you doing in there? The water's not running, how long could it take to get changed? Unless..." he trailed off suggestively and she pulled a face. How could she have just thought that about this man? He was a disgusting pervert.  
"Stop talking to me while I'm in the shower, Master! I'll be out in a moment!"She quickly pulled on her soft baby blue sleep shorts and left the bathroom, "Must you harass me while I change?"  
He grinned at her from the bed, "Perhaps I just wanted to be in your mind while you were undressed. I can see through your eyes when I'm in your mind, you're aware?"  
He chuckled at her horrified expression. "Or perhaps you were not aware. Would you like to make it even? You can see me naked if it'll make you feel better."  
Seras' cheeks burned red and she climbed into bed slowly, burying herself into the soft, fluffy covers, "N-no Master. I-I'm quite alright, thank you."  
He scowled as she turned over, facing away from him. It wasn't fun to tease her if she hid from him.

Seras buried her face in her pillow, face still red. She hadn't entirely been averse to seeing him naked. She had seen him shirtless on one or two occasions and knew that underneath the layers of clothes he wore, he had a body worth drooling over. Argh! She could've slapped herself! What was she thinking?! The man was psychotic!  
"Police Girl," Alucard prodded softly.  
Sighing in exasperation, she turned over. "What?"  
"You need to drink blood."  
It was starting to get annoying the way that he continued to tell her that, repeating himself like a broken record. "Master, I told you already-" she couldn't finish. She lost the focus needed to even continue speaking once the aroma of her Master's blood reached her nose. Tensing, she managed to get out a few shaky words, "M-m-master, y-your b-b-blood..."  
He had bitten his hand and it was dripping the sweet scarlet liquid, "What about it, child?"  
"I-it smells...good..."  
He grinned widely, "Then how about you partake in some?"  
Ah! He was trying to force her to drink by baiting her with his own blood. Was it still wrong if she drank his? He wasn't a human... She found herself crawling slowly over to his side of the bed. Her eyes were flaming with bloodlust, and she wanted the delicious red nectar he was offering her so badly. Surely, there couldn't be anything wrong with just having a taste?  
"That's right, Police Girl," he carressed her cheek with a feather-light touch and guided it down to his hand, where she hesitated for a second, staring at it intently. "Drink!"  
Startled, she dove down and pierce his hand with her fangs, lapping at the blood that had already spilled.  
"Mmm..." she moaned softly.  
Alucard laughed, "What a sound for the innocent little Police Girl to make as she feasts on the blood she claims to despise."  
Her eyes became focused again and she came back to herself, blushing fiercely as she recalled the almost-sexual sounds she'd made while consuming his blood. She moved away from him quickly, but his hand shot out to hold her in place by her arm. She froze, watching him with frightened, yet embarrassed eyes as he drew closer to her. Their noses were touching and they were staring into eachother's eyes. "Wh-wh-what are you doing?" she whispered. She shivered as his long tongue licked the corner of her lips and along her cheek. She squeaked and jumped away, falling backwards off the bed, her hand over her cheek where he'd licked. "M-Master! What was that?!"  
"You are something of a messy eater. You had blood on your face," he stated simply.  
"Well, you could've, Oh, I don't know, gotten a wet cloth?! Or told me!"  
"You should just be grateful that I allowed you my blood at all, and that I didn't force you to drink more so that you would be healthy, even though it would've made you a full vampire, which you don't seem to be ready for yet," he told her. "I did that for your benefit, fledgling."  
"You didn't have to toy with me and be so...teasing," she muttered.  
"Ah, but you are such fun to toy with, my dear," he held his hand out to her over the edge of the bed. Tentatively, she took it, allowing him to pull her upright.  
"Thank you. But still don't toy with me." She released his hand, but he didn't pull it back as she'd expected. His fingers slowly moved up her arm, only just touching the skin. He reached her shoulder and oh-so-very-very-slowly began to move his hand down towards the valley of her breasts. Her eyes widened as she realised his intent, but just as she was about to slap his hand away his red eyes snapped up and caught her within them. Her slightly raised hand dropped back down to her side as his hands finally reached her mounds.  
"Police Girl..." he purred, kneading them with his hands gently, looking at her with ravenous hunger for her plain in his face.  
She moaned and moved forward until she was kneeling on the bed, wanting more of his scorching touch. He laughed at her sudden willingness, "So all it takes is a touch to make you moan?" He leaned in to whisper in her ear, "I will enjoy making you scream my name later then."

Seras shivered and tried to move away from him but before the thought had even turned into an action, his arm had snaked around her waist and swung her around, pinning her down in the centre of the bed.  
"M-master," her cheeks were flushed as his shadows materialised and replaced his hands holding her down.  
"Yes?" He had decided to put his hands to better use by roaming them roughly over her body.  
"S-stop that!"  
"Your body is more honest than your lips, my child," he laughed as her body arched into his touch.  
"N-no it isn't! Stop-" she squeaked, cutting herself off as his hands on her waist had slipped under her sleepshirt. Leaving a pleasant burning sensation across her flat stomach, he reached her bare breasts. He took a moment to brush her hard nipples with his fingertips, but continued up, pulling her top over her head. The shadows parted to allow him to pull it off her hands. He glanced down at her bare breasts. She was straining against the shadows that had gone straight back to holding her, desperately wanting to hide her half-naked body from him. He captured her lips in his, and she practically melted for him.  
You are easy to play with, Police Girl, he thought with surprise. A touch and she was moaning, a kiss and she was his.

***  
And that's all you get for now :D  
I'm eating a lollipop as I write this. Haha, sorry.  
I'll try to write the next chapter soon, wouldn't want to leave you guys hanging too long, like I did with my fruits basket fanfic, it's been like four years or something. Oops. Reviews greatly help me along! If I have encouragement or feedback, I want to write just that much more! If you think my story sounds interesting, take a few seconds to tell me, I'll appreciate it so much! If you want to read more, review. I might forget about this story and drop it by accident if you guys don't review, or favourite or follow me or my story (you don't have to follow me, I only have two other fanfictions and I don't often do more than one for a fandom, I also have a completed hush hush fanfiction, my first one, ugh, don't read it, it's awful, a half-finished fruits basket one that I've dropped. And I might get around to posting a vampire knight one and a Maximum Ride one that I've been working on but haven't posted, both are probably only K or T though at the moment and probably gonna stay that way)  
By the way, if you think I'm not totally boring, you might wanna check me out on Deviantart, my username is animeangel11 (don't judge my username, I made it a long long time ago) and on tumblr, I'm Angelcat11. Alright, I think that's all I wanted to say. I'm glad to be back on :D  
xoxo Angelvampgirl


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again, I won't spend ages here like I did on the last chapter, I'm trying to write everyday and it took me about a week to write the last chapter so I'll see how I go. Oh, and I also want to say thank you so much to everyone who favourited, followed and reviewed. Haha, I wasn't expecting that that many people would even read it. Thanks to DRAGOREX, Mad Rollinstone for reviewing and the guest, it always puts me in a writing mood when people review. *hint hint*  
Anyway, here's chapter two :)

***

Seras couldn't help it, she loved the way that his lips moved against hers...warm and smooth and- Wait! What was she _thinking?!_ Something in her kept trying to tell her she was being stupid and she shouldn't be liking this, or doing it at all. Something _else _inside her was telling her that this was right and there was no stopping now. It felt right, but her mind said it was wrong... When she'd first been at Hellsing, not long ago, she'd had...something of a crush on her Master. She'd held no hope for it however and forced herself to think of him as her Master and nothing more. As his hands drifted over her body, she felt those feelings flooding back. Their tongues danced around eachother, fighting for dominance. Alucard won out eventually, but Seras wasn't exactly put out about that.

He pulled away first, "My, my, Seras Victoria, and here I was, thinking you wanted me to stop. So eager?"  
She blushed fiercely, breathless and pulled hard against his shadowy bonds, "I _do _want you to stop!" She was lying, but she didn't realise it straight away.  
She realised it the same moment that, although she was struggling, she realised that she wasn't planning on going anywhere even if he _did _release her.  
"Would you try to stop me if I..." he lowered his head to her throat, inhaling deeply, "drank your blood as you have taken mine?"  
She shied away a bit, "D-doesn't having your blood taken hurt?"  
"On the contrary, it can be very pleasurable."  
Her face coloured, "P-pleasurable?"  
Alucard laid a gentle kiss on her neck, "I promise it will not hurt," he whispered, surprisingly tender. Before she could respond, his fangs were buried deep in her throat.

Seras moaned loudly, unprepared for the feeling of ecstasy that came with having her blood sucked. "Master..."  
Surprisingly, she felt a warmth pooling low in her stomach. W-was she being _aroused _by having her blood sucked?! Another involuntary moan escaped her, confirming that it _was _what she thought. She could've sat there forever like that with Alucard, his bite was more than pleasurable, it was practically euphoric. She couldn't even deny that she didn't ever want him to stop. It might've been mere minutes, or it may have been hours later that Alucard finally pulled away, dragging his devilish tongue over her throat to catch some of the blood lingering on her skin.  
"You have the sweetest blood I've ever tasted, Police Girl..." he crooned, nuzzling into the hollow at the base of her neck as if it were a pillow.  
"You've probably tasted blood from millions of people, I'm sure that mine isn't the sweetest."  
"Sweet blood comes from sweet people. Innocent, naive, kind. Perhaps you were made to be a victim rather than a predator?" he asked pleasantly, but she sensed that there was a hint of truth in what he said.  
"Ugh, get off. If all you can do is _insult _me, then I definitely don't want you in bed with me. Perhaps Pip will be gracious enough to let you sleep with him," she hissed. He raised himself up onto his elbows and looked her in the eye, "But I would _much _rather sleep with you. Pip isn't as...nice."  
He stroked her cheek with one hand, "He isn't quite so...soft."  
Trying to divert his attention, she resolved to say something that she thought he would argue with her over. "And you've _felt _Pip, have you? How else would you know he's rougher than me?"  
His eyes flared, "Are you trying to suggest that I have an intimate relationship with that human filth? Don't make such ridiculous accusations, Police Girl. And perhaps you should recall that I am able to read your mind before you try to trick me with distraction," a lustful gleam entered his bloodred eyes, "Although, there _is _a certain kind of distraction that I would gladly go along with."  
Before his inferrence had even been processed in her mind, his gloved hand was on the waist band of her shorts. She squeaked in alarm, never having been touched before.  
"W-wait! Master, I-I don't know if-"  
He cut her off, "Relax, Police girl. I shall be gentle to my _dear_ fledgling."

Her Master's hand went below the waistband of her shorts and was soon sliding inside her panties as she whimpered softly. He chuckled softly.  
"You truly are a virgin, aren't you?" He leaned in to whisper in her ear, knowing that it got a reaction, "No one gets wet as quickly as a virgin does..." he drew back grinning to see her mortified face, "Don't worry, when we're done, I doubt you'll be one anymore."  
He kissed her on the cheek. Moving his head lower he kissed her collarbone, and moving down again, he kissed her breast. His eyes darted up to hers mischieviously and then back down before she could even glare at him. His tongue slipped out from between his lips and licked slowly over her nipple, she cried out, unsuccessfully trying to muffle it by biting her lip. Momentarily having forgotten about his hand in her underwear, she was reminded by Alucard as one finger slipped into her dripping entrance, making her gasp and cry out again. She tensed, pulling against the shadows hard. "D-d-don't d-do th-that," she whimpered.  
"It's so deliciously fun having you at my mercy though."  
Another finger joined the first, pumping in and out, and the unfamiliar feeling was making her ...hot...and breathless...and it made her toes curl...she'd never felt anything like it before... It became too much when a third finger was inside her, she screamed her Master's name, instantly embarrassed, but too overwhelmed to even think of acting it.  
She was on the brink of...of something...she didn't know what was coming next... but something...  
"Coming? Now there's an idea," he sped up and her juices gushed out over his hand. She screamed in orgasm and found that the fight had left her body. Flopping down, vision hazy, she lay there, breathing hard.  
"Now, how about we-"

Pip had been dreaming. Curled up to his pillow, hugging it tight, he whispered her name in his sleep.  
"Seras..."  
She was too...human to be a vampire, to have so much darkness in that timid little blonde girl was almost unbelievable. He'd never even seen her hit a bug. Although, she _had _hit him when they first met. He smiled fondly at the memory. He was immediately attracted to her, but knew that she was too caught up in her vampire training to even consider him... He was stirred from his hazy dream thoughts by Seras crying out and screaming. Blinking groggily, he sat up.  
_What was that? It couldn't be Seras, could it?  
_Another scream brought him to his senses.  
_She sounds hurt! If that stupid Master of hers hurt her...  
_Jumping out of bed, he flew to the door, throwing it open. What he saw was definitely not what he was expecting. Seras was lying in bed, under Alucard. Her neck was bloody, as were his lips as they moved over her naked chest. His hand was in her underwear and her hands were restrained above her head. Pip's vision went red. Had Alucard drained and raped his fledgling?! He would murder Alucard if that was the case without hesitation even if it would be more likely to end in his own demise. Seras lay limp in the bed, panting. Was she okay? Alucard withdrew his hand and licked every drop from it. Pip shuddered in disgust, how could he taunt Seras so?  
"Now, how about we-"  
Pip interrupted him, furious, "Vat ze hell did you do to Zeras, you dizgusting bastard?!"  
They both looked over at him, Seras blushing to her roots, looking more embarrassed than any word could possibly express, while Alucard looked possessive, moving his body to shield most of Seras from his view and growled aggressively at Pip.  
"Pip, you obviously don't understand-"  
"I zink I _do_ understand vat you did," he spat.  
Alucard's eyes glowed like bloody rubies, "_Do not interrupt me when I speak to you. Don't forget that I can tear you to pieces, human_."  
The shadows around Seras' wrists dissipated and she propped herself up on her elbows.  
"Pip?" she said softly, wanting to avoid a fight between the two,"I-I don't know what you think happened, but Alucard d-didn't do anything to me that...um...I..."  
Alucard finished for her, knowing that she was having trouble talking around her stammering and stuttering.  
"I didn't do anything against her will, Pip."  
"Vat?" So, he hadn't arrived in time to save Seras, he'd been interrupting the two vampires about to- OH. Oh... He knew it wasn't her fault, but he felt the anger rising in him again anyway. What was it that Alucard had that he didn't? Was he just not good enough for Seras? Was her Master just so fucking great?!  
"Um...I'm sorry, we should've...kept it down since you were in the other room...s-sorry that we woke you, Pip. I'm fine, it's n-nice of you to worry about me, though," she stuttered out.  
"Vatever, I'm going for a valk. You two can vinish vat you vere doing in peace now," he spat. Pip grabbed his coat and stormed out the front door, slamming it behind him.

***

Alright, I think that's a pretty good place to finish this chapter. I'm sorry if the almost-sex between Alucard and Seras was awful TT^TT  
I don't think this chapter is as long as the last one, but if I didn't cut it off here, I probably would've had to cut it off way later to find the next good place to finish. But yeah, I'll try to not take too long to get the next chapter out. Oh, and I only just realised that since I have a new laptop and I only have wordpad, there's no spellcheck so there's probably a bunch of little typos scattered through here that I didn't pick up on, sorry. And don't forget to review! I have the basic storyline written up, so the more reviews I get, the faster I'll get around to typing up the next chapter. Anyone's whose a writer on here knows how much reviews really truly do motivate us, so c'mon, just click the little button under the story and review to tell me what you think. Even if you think I'm a terrible writer, I still want to hear what you think :)


	3. Chapter 3

I don't really have anything to write here so I'll just reply to the reviews here.  
DRAGOREX: I don't really like Pip either, but he's good at making problems which is useful in fanfics. When I RP with my friend, I usually end up as Pip, but he's really easy to annoy the other characters with so it's kinda fun :)  
muse42: Thanks! I'm so glad you are enjoying the story!

***  
Seras jumped up from the bed, "Wait Pip, what do you-" The door slammed. Sighing, she sat back down. "What did he mean?"  
"He obviously feels something for you, Police Girl," Alucard stated.  
"What? No he doesn't, we're just friends. He knows that."  
Alucard shook his head at her her oblivious assumption, "Although you have only platonic feelings towards him, he definitely sees you as more than a simple co-worker."  
It finally sunk it. "But... Oh, so when he saw us..." she fidgeted with her hands, frowning and deep in thought. "I have to go tell him I'm sorry and clear this all up. I don't want our friendship to be ruined because of this."  
She stood and quickly pulled on some normal clothes that she could go out in.  
Alucard crossed his arms and rolled his eyes, "He'll be fine. Relax, he knows this city, he _is _from here."  
"But that's not the point, I feel so bad about this. I really don't want him to get the wrong idea."  
He raised an eyebrow and tilted his head slightly, "And what idea would that be exactly, Police Girl?"  
She turned away from him to hide her flush and tried to cover by brushing on some makeup in the mirror. "Th-that you and I are t-together."  
"'Together'?" He seemed to ponder that for a moment. "Are we?"  
"I-I d-d-don't ...know? That's beside the point right now! I have to go talk to him and make sure he's alright."  
Alucard rose and walked over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
"Police Girl."  
"What?" she asked, anxious to get out the door.  
"I doubt you will be able to find him, he has been gone for five...perhaps ten minutes and Paris is rather crowded if you hadn't noticed. He will be lost in the crowd until he decides to join us again. Let him have his walk and he will be calm when he returns, whenever that may be. Give him space."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Trust me," he pushed. "Don't go after him. Stay here."  
She locked her eyes with his in a level gaze. "Master, are you...jealous?"  
His eyes flashed, "No! Of course not! Jealous of that little Pipsqueak? He should be jealous of me!"  
"You _are_!" She frowned, "Is...is that why you don't want me to go after him? Are you jealous of him because I want to go make sure he's okay?!"  
"Police Girl, do not test me."  
"Well, you know what? I'm going! Don't try to stop me," she grabbed her jacket from the floor and left in a huff.  
She practically flew down the stairs and out the front door into the street, where she finally slowed down. Still walking quickly though, she reached out with her mind, trying to sense Pip's unique mental trace. She thought she had it when she was jerked back into her body by a voice.  
"Police Girl, don't be stupid. Come back to the hotel right now."  
"Stop treating me like a child," she growled aggressively. "And leave me alone."  
"He's not worth it."  
That was it. That was when she really snapped at him, "Well a heartless inhuman monster _would _think that!" She walked on ahead, trying to leave him behind even though she knew that his long strides were no match for her comparitively baby steps. His deep voice entered her mind, "Is that so? Well then the _heartless inhuman monster _would prefer to sleep alone. You and Pip should find another hotel and since you would obviously prefer his company, perhaps you would rather share a bed with _him_." And then he threw up his barriers and shut his mind to her so completely that she couldn't even send him a retort.  
She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat and bit her lip hard to keep from sobbing. She wasn't going to cry, especially in the middle of the street. Alucard didn't deserve her tears. If he was going to be a prick, then she shouldn't care. Even if it hurt, she had something to do and it was more important to find Pip than to worry about a few hurt feelings on her part.

He probably never really cared anyway. It was lucky that Pip walked in and interrupted them. Alucard was probably just looking for a one-night stand that they both would've regretted later. Or maybe he'd just been teasing her, not expecting her to go along with it and her weak will had given way so he'd tried to take advantage of her. Except that if that was the case, he wasn't really taking advantage of her...she'd enjoyed it. She might even have gone along with it anyway, even if she'd thought that he was using her.  
She wanted to slap herself! How could she think something like that? She was better than that. No matter how much she _did _want Alucard, she would never let him use her if she didn't think that he felt at least _something _for her. Would she? No, of course not. He probably didn't feel anything for her romantically, so it was good that they hadn't gone any further. All for the best. Even as she thought the words, her heart ached to think that there was even a possibility that it was true. Her mind was too muddled to think straight. She resolved to push everything out of her mind except finding Pip.

Within minutes, she'd caught it! She could sense him! He wasn't too far...

Pip stormed down the streets on Paris, ignoring the loud night life that he had known so well when he had lived there. His fists were clenching and unclenching at his sides. He was so angry and humilated about what had happened. Was Seras just throwing herself at Alucard? Was that what had happened? Had she been a dirty _floozie_?  
No... he knew Seras better than that.  
She wasn't slutty, although she was...well-developed and the Hellsing uniform that had been issued to her _did _have an abnormally short, tight skirt. She was far too innocent-minded to have actually thrown herself at her Master.  
However, she wasn't so innocent that she wasn't going to be drawn _into _doing indecent things with her Master apparently. Did she really never even _think _of him in any way other than platonically? Was he really only her friend and nothing could change that?! What was so great about that damned vampire?! Pip treated Seras so much better than Alucard did, why was it him? Why couldn't she just see him in the way that he saw her?  
He sighed, exasperated. He was thinking himself around in circles. It wasn't like she'd actually consciously went out and did that with Alucard to hurt him. He was making a big deal out of something that happened all the time to people. Yes, he'd had his heart broken, but he would get over it. Eventually.  
He would go back to hotel and apologise for causing all this fuss. He couldn't help but wonder if she'd even tried to follow him. Probably not.

He pulled himself out of his thoughts and realised with a shock that while he'd been absorbed in his musing, his storming around had taken him into an area of Paris that he was completely unfamiliar with. The streets were lit only by flickering streetlights and he couldn't see anyone up this street. It looked like a shady neighborhood, he had better get a move on to avoid being caught up by thugs. Just as the thought crossed his mind, he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head and felt his body become heavy and fall to the ground, blacking out along the way.

***

Wow, I went through that chapter really quickly. It was finished in a couple hours, if that. I'll try to publish it today or tomorrow, depending on whether the internet is working or not.  
As always, please review and tell me what you think. I appreciate all feedback and I try to take on board any constructive criticism.  
xoxo Angel


	4. Chapter 4

Reviews from last chapter:  
muse42: Haha, sorry, I didn't mean to keep you from sleep. When I first read that review, I was really confused because I live in Australia, so I posted the new chapter at like mid-afternoon and I saw your comment at about 5 pm, then I realised that you were probably in another country and timezone. Herp-a-derp.  
vampire-fetish15: Thanks! I love your username by the way :D Unfortunately, I have to get a chapter or two of plot out of the way before I can put more sex between Alucard and Seras in there. It'll be in either the last chapter or the second-last. But I'm so glad that I didn't screw it up royally, and I'll try to update quickly. I'm being kind of a fanfic whore at the moment. I haven't written in so long that I'm just spending hours on the computer writing all the time now.

Oh, and there is a part in this chapter that it gets a teensy bit violent. Less than a normal Hellsing fanfiction or the actual show/manga, but a just-to-be-safe warning :)

Seras brushed her blonde hair out of her face even as the roaring wind threw it about in disarray, looking up at the old, broken-down, abandoned warehouse. The metal door sat half-open, one of the hinges rusted away, yet somehow still standing. The rest of the building was in similar condition to the door; ready to fall apart. She was hesitant about entering, but this was where Pip was. This was where his mental trace had led her. Why was he here? Was it an old childhood hiding place or something? Well, there was nothing to do except enter it. She rubbed her arms, trying to get some warmth into her numb limbs and went to the door before her common sense could convince her not to. As she pushed the door back gently, it screeched loudly and the remaining rusty hinge gave way, clanging loudly to the floor, making her jump and cringe. She looked around, but no one seemed to have heard. The warehouse looked abandoned, the same as it had looked outside. No one poked their head out or showed any other sign of existence at her appearance.

The warehouse was fairly large and for the most part, empty. Seras noticed a few old boxes and crates scattered around the cold, concrete floor. It was times like this that she was glad to be a vampire and not be as sensitive to the temperature as a human. As she breathed, a habit that she had yet to break as a vampire, clouds of fog formed from it. The place was like a meat locker, ice was almost rising from the floor. She breathed again- Wait! Sniffing, she realised that the stench of blood was heavy in the air. She hadn't realised at first because her nose had been numb and she couldn't really smell anything. Following the smell, she found herself at a back door. This one was well-looked after, not a speck of rust could be found on the steel. Not quite sure what to do, she at first knocked politely.  
"He-hello? I-is anyone in th-there?"  
There was no answer, but she could feel that Pip was behind the door and ...someone else?  
She pulled on the handle, but it was locked. Sniffing again, she confirmed that this was definitely the source of the bloody stench. Perhaps now was not the time for politeness.  
Taking a few steps back, she braced herself and rushed towards the door, breaking it down easily on her first go. Apparently steel wasn't as strong as she thought.

Picking herself up from the floor where she'd fallen due to her excessive force, she looked around the small room in horror and disgust. Floor to ceiling, the room was covered in blood, blood and bodies. Pip's was among them.  
Her eyes widened and she kneeled down next to Pip, shaking him hard. He was tied up and covered in blood. He didn't stir, but she could feel his heartbeat and knew that he was alive. After closer inspection, she realised that the blood wasn't his. He had bruises all over him and blood on his throat that _did _belong to him. This...this was the lair of the vampire they were here to destroy. This was the lair of the vampire they were here to destroy! She stood, anxiously. How had she not been sensed yet? Trying to keep her focus, despite all the blood around her that was tempting her, she knew she needed to get out of there with Pip before the vampire noticed her. She swallowed hard, the aroma of blood was getting more potent and seeming less disgusting by the second. She urged to taste it, to drink the bodies dry.  
Her bloodlust was rising, and she didn't care. All she cared about was the delicious sweet-  
With a scream, she was pulled back to herself as she found herself on the ground on her stomach. Looking over her shoulder, she found a ghoul had snuck up on her while she was beginning to give into her bloodlust and knocked her to the ground. He kneeled on her back, holding her down and trying to chomp on her shoulder. She flipped him off her and stood. A rotting hand grabbed her shoulder as soon as the first ghoul was down. Her fangs and claws lengthened, and she grinned darkly in anticipation.

Seras slowly turned around, malice in her ruby eyes. Her claws darted out and severed the hand on her shoulder from the rest of the ghoul's body. She raked her claws through its' torso and it fell to the floor in a bloody heap. Lifting her eyes from the body, she was greeted with not four or five ghouls, but closer to a hundred. She laughed in excitement and rushed towards them, claws outstretched. She decapitated any slow enough to not get out of the way as she ran past, the blood dancing in the air as she destroyed ghoul after ghoul with ease. She drank from those fresh enough to still have blood worth consuming.  
Within minutes, there was nothing left of the small army except a bloody, gorey mess splattered on the floor.

Her bloodlust sated, the blue returned to her eyes.  
She stepped back, her foot splashing through a puddle of blood and she blinked in shock. She had done this? How could she have caused such gorey carnage? She should've felt disgusted with herself, guilty, angry, sad. But she didn't. Surprisingly, she felt a swell of pride in her chest at the ease of which she'd taken care of the situation. This was her handiwork, and even though she tried, she simply couldn't feel bad.

Seras frowned as she felt a peculiar tugging sensation through her chest and heard an odd ripping sound. Blinking, she looked down and tried to scream, but found that she could only sputter and gurgle as blood ran down her chin. The pain from the serrated blade protruding grotesquely from her chest hadn't hit her at first, from the shock, but when it hit, it hit _hard_. The searing agony burned through her chest, but it was so intense that she could feel it through her whole body. She clawed feebly at the blade, but could barely manage the energy to get her hand high enough to even touch it, let alone remove it. She stumbled forward a few steps before her legs completely gave out, and she crumpled to the ground, hunched over in agony, one hand trying to apply enough pressure to stop the blood flowing.  
Through the roaring pain in her ears, she heard a distinct _click clack _of mens' shoes approaching. They came to rest next to her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the lower half of black suit pants and shiny black shoes. She mustered the strength to slowly lift one bloody hand to try and grasp at the pants.  
There was a sadistic laugh and he lifted his foot, crushing her fingers into the concrete floor. She shrieked and pulled her hand back, nursing it against her chest, trying to keep it clear of the blade. She leaned forward on her hands and knees and breathed hard, ready to turn around and scream at him, when his foot brutally met her stomach, sending her crashing into the wall. She shrieked as the wall meeting her back pushed the knife further into her back with a sickening rip of her flesh. Breathing heavily, she got painfully to her hands and knees and reached behind her to tear the serrated dagger out of her back. She dropped it next to her and coughed blood. She slumped to the floor, unable to take any more. Her face against the cold ground, she saw the legs stroll towards her at a leisurely pace.

Before they reached her, she fell into a blissful, painless sleep.

***

I'm sorry if it seems a bit dark at the moment, it gets better. Well, sort of. It gets better in the end, though. I'll be making up for it with a bit of fluff in the last chapter. I just made Seras a little on the weak side in this fanfiction and she is a total badass so I thought I really need to make something happen to show that she's not a total wimp. So yeah, she beat up a bunch of ghouls :)


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry, I wasn't able to get to a computer yesterday, I was cleaning at my Nan's :P  
I made this chapter longer to make up for it.  
Reviews from last chapter:  
vampire-fetish15: Well, she is a fairly new vampire so she can't be too strong. Hmm...maybe I should've thought this story through better. It's a shame, because I hate when people make really cool characters wimpy. The reason she doesn't sense them is because she's off her guard when she's caught up in the bloodlust and her thoughts. She wasn't actually trying to sense if there was anyone around since she's destroyed all the ghouls and she thought they were the only immediate threat, so that's why he slipped past, he's also a much more powerful vampire than she is and was able to fool her. When the ghoul got her, she wasn't really herself, she was badass Seras, so she was pretty confident she could take anything that attacked her.  
Scarlethunger: aww, thanks! Luckily for you, I've been updating almost every day

***

Seras woke to a burning pain in her ankles and wrists, not as sharp as the pain from the knife had been, but still intense enough to draw her from unconsciousness.  
She looked around her, trying to figure out what was happening. It seemed that she was still in the warehouse, but it was much darker. Maybe it was early enough that some of the lights from the city had begun to dim. She didn't know what it was like in the city at night, she'd never really been to the city when she lived in Cheddar. Even then, she hadn't stayed up late, the night life wasn't really her scene.

Thick, heavy shackles encirled her bloody wrists and ankles. She pulled against them experimentally, knowing that she should be able to break them easily if she tried. With a cry of pain, she quickly ceased the pressure as the pain escalated. What sort of manacles were these?  
She was sitting on the floor, with her arms holding most of her upper body weight. She guessed that while she'd been passed out, she'd been like that for some time. Her arms were getting sore just from holding her up, the manacles just made it worse.

She found that the wound in her chest had healed, confirming that she must've been there for quite some time. There was still a red stain on her uniform, but the pain from the stab wound had ceased.  
She felt a malevolent presence in the warehouse, but was unable to see it. Even though she knew that it was almost certain that he knew she was awake, she still clung to the hope that he wasn't aware, and forced herself to ignore the burning of her skin and go limp, her head lolling forward.

Seras heard those shoes _click clacking _their way towards her. A hand reached down and stroked her hair tenderly, before grabbing a handful and pulling her head back, forcing her to look up at him.  
His skin was pale and flawless. The tall man was slim, almost lanky, but the arrogance in his handsome, youthful face made it apparent that despite his frail-looking body, he was not weak or timid. He had thick, wavy silver hair pulled back in a low ponytail. His eyes were red, just as most vampires.  
"Do you like the manacles? They're blessed silver, so they may hurt you a bit."  
His voice was deep and rich, with a strange accent that she couldn't place. So the manacles were blessed silver, that was why they hurt so much and were able to hold her.  
"Why?" she asked with an edge to her tone.  
"Why what? Why restrain you? Well, if I were to neglect to restrain you, I wouldn't be able to drain you. You know, my lovely, I haven't drained a vampire girl in such a long time. Vampire blood is so very intoxicating. And the blood of such a lovely young _virgin_... I have certainly found the finest meal there is. Virgin blood is the sweetest...so deliciously pure and untainted. I very much look forward to drinking you dry."  
She screamed in anger and thrashed about, pulling against the restraints and his hold on her hair. "You're not going to drain me! I won't let you! My Master is the only one allowed to do anything to me, and I wouldn't even let him drain me!" She growled and hissed at him, clawing and kicking her legs.  
He stepped back and smiled widely, "Oh, how feisty. I do like fighters."  
"Release me and we can fight all you like."  
He laughed, "Ah, but what fun would that be, little one? I would destroy you before I could even taste you. Now, as much as fighters do amuse, stop right now or I'll have to force you."  
She grit her teeth as she strained against the searing metal, trying to reach him. She fell back with a yelp as it intensified, bringing a fresh torrent of blood dripping down her arms. They tightened around her wrists until she was writhing in pain.  
"Stop! Right now! Please stop!"  
"Not just yet..." The silver-haired man grabbed her forearm and pulled her to her feet, moving closer to her. She pressed herself flat against the wall, wanting to be as far from him as possible.  
His face moved closer to hers and for a brief moment, she thought he was going to kiss her, but his head moved down to her throat.  
"I will enjoy your screams very much."  
Something about this seemed vaguely similar to what had happened with Alucard, but where this man made her feel disgusted, she would've given anything to have Alucard with her right now.  
His jaw clamped around her jugular and she screamed, pushing against him. She wanted to be away from him, every single fibre of her being was wanting to reject the touch of this man, wanting to move further away, wanting him to stop taking her blood and let her leave.  
But he'd said it several times; he didn't plan on letting her go. He was going to drink her dry and she would die. She didn't want the last thing she saw to be the hazy view of a dark warehouse over the top of a head of white hair. With renewed vigour, she attacked him with everything she had, not that it was much at the time. It didn't seem to harm him, only anger him. He pulled away from her neck, his lips were painted red with her blood, and growled ferociously. His hand replaced his mouth around her neck, picking her up and pushing her against the wall. She choked and coughed as he began to crush her windpipe. Just as she thought that that might be it, he dropped her back to her feet, but held her in place by the shoulders and continued feeding.

Seras' struggles became more feeble and weak as her blood left her body. She felt a chill across her neck and chest as the wind blew through the windows and open doors. He must've slashed the front of her uniform open, but try as she might, she couldn't force herself to care anymore. She knew what he was likely to be doing while her shirt was ripped open, but she couldn't feel anything, her body was going numb. She wasn't sure how she was still standing, she was just balancing on stiff limbs. She was sure that she would fall soon. Darkness was beginning to cloud her vision, and she found herself whispering a word. The word that she used for a person that, despite a lot of bad things he'd done, she trusted. The word that she used for someone who she had hoped would get her out of this mess she'd found herself in. She wouldn't hold it against him that he hadn't. It was her mess, and she simply couldn't get out of it.  
_"Master..."_

***

Alucard had taken to wandering around the streets of Paris. He wasn't looking for his fledgling, he could've found her without a problem if he'd wished to. He was simply...tense. Too high-strung to sit in the hotel and do nothing. He decided that walking around the beautiful city would loosen him up a bit. To be frank, he was a tiny bit worried about Seras, but only a little bit. His Servant had chosen to go off on her own and she could look after herself. Unless she managed to run into the powerful vampire in residence here, she would be perfectly fine. So...why couldn't he shake this feeling of concern that plagued him?! Just for his own peace of mind, perhaps he'd better check on her. Just to make absolutely sure...not for any other reason. He certainly wasn't checking up on her because he cared. He pulled his barriers down and sensed her through their bond immediately. She was alarmed and desperate, but she felt...somewhat muted. There was definitely something wrong with her. She was screaming and... but she had stopped. Seras was alive, but her lifeforce seemed muffled. Had she? No, she couldn't have. Then again, no one had bad luck like she did. She had managed to stumble into the lair of an ancient vampire while trying to find Pip.  
_"Master..." _she whispered before he felt her pass out. His throat tightened for some reason that he couldn't figure out.

Alucard wasted no time in creating a portal to her location and strolling through.  
"Ah, so I see you've found my little fledgling. I'll thank you kindly to return her to me."  
The younger vampire turned and bared his fangs at Alucard. The blood of his Police girl glistened on his teeth and mouth, and Alucard's stomach turned. He had never felt sick at the sight of blood before. What was happening to him?! Was there something wrong with him?! He was so completely and utterly frustrated by it. His eyes slid to the tiny girl slumped to the ground in the corner, bound to the wall. Her ragged breathing only served to anger him.  
"So you must be her Master? The one she was calling out to as I drank her dry? Poor thing, she really believed you were going to help her out of this. Her blood was delicious, never have I tasted such exquisite-"  
Alucard had grown tired of his taunts and whipped out his guns, shooting at the vampire. The young man had moved out of the way, just in time.  
"Does it anger you that it wasn't only her blood that I touched?"  
"Excuse you?"  
The other vampire only grinned. Alucar's eyes darted back to Seras, the whole front of her shirt and bra was torn open and there were claw marks across her breasts and stomach. Blood dripped from the marks and there was a rip along the seam of her miniskirt.  
Alucard put his guns away with a frightening calm slowness. He walked over to the younger vampire so _very _slowly, tensely and with his eyes firmly on the ground a few feet ahead of him. The vampire made no move to get away from Alucard, only watching him approach with a frown. Alucard had frozen his limbs so that even if he had tried to move, he would've been unable. When he eventually reached the vampire, he grabbed him by the throat, just as the vampire had done to Seras, with a vice-like grip and picked him up. Alucard levelled his gaze onto the man.  
"_What did you do?"_  
The vampire finally seemed to realise just what sort of fire he was playing with when he hurt the girl. This must've been her partner, and he seemed to be in something of an ill humour.  
"Sh-she's still a virgin, if th-that's what you mean."  
Alucard stared at him for a few seconds, sorting through his mind to make sure he was telling the truth. As he sorted through his mind, he also found his memories of what he'd done to Seras, and growled.  
_"Even so, how dare you touch what is mine? How dare you bring harm to my fledgling?! We were sent here to bring an end to you, but rest assured that it will not be a swift one as most of our missions end."_ His laugh, bordering on madness, rang through the cold, still air.  
"_Oh no, I will take great pleasure from ripping you piece from piece and forcing you to watch as it happens._"  
The younger vampire drew his demons to his aid, but were annihilated by Baskerville. "It's a shame, I was hoping for some sort of challenge from you, but you're just as weak as the freaks."  
He screamed as Alucard set upon him, fury clear across his face.

***

Alucard broke off the silver manacles around Seras' wrists and ankles and caught her as she fell forward, nothing holding her up anymore.  
"Pathetic Police Girl, can't even defeat a single vampire."  
He pulled off his coat and put it around her shoulders, hugging her tight to him. He felt instantly more at ease to know that she was alright. She would need blood, but she would be fine if she got it quickly. He guided her head to his neck, and even in unconsciousness, her instincts took over and she latched on, drinking deep.

After a few minutes, her frail, white skin had begun to look more like normal and she withdrew her fangs, leaning her head against his chest. He frowned, she looked so calm and sad in her sleep. He rested his chin on top of her head and kept his arms around her. For her comfort, of course. He didn't want her to wake up too scared.

***

A few seconds later, Seras blinked her eyes, dazed. She took a deep breath in and was overwhelmed by a strong, intoxicating, musky, sort of spicy scent. There was also something soft and silky against her cheek, maybe Walter had bought her silk pillowcases? She yawned softly and opened her eyes properly. She was leaning agains someone's chest, it was clothed in a silk shirt, not a silk pillowcase. Perhaps she could convince Walter to get her some anyway. She felt someone resting their chin on her head. But...who would...  
She slowly moved her head to the side to see their face.  
"Police Girl, I see you've awoken." She jumped away from him, blushing.  
"Oh...Master! Wha- what? Why am I sitting on your lap? And you were hugging me, you don't strike me as someone who hugs, are you alright?"  
He grumbled something that sounded like, "I've been asking myself the same thing all night."  
"All night?" It all came rushing back to her. The...ahem...activities back at the hotel, the disagreement, the warehouse, the stabbing, the shackles, the ancient vampire, her near-death...  
"Yes, you don't remember? Probably for the best."  
"N-no...I r-remember now. Thank you."  
"For what?"  
"Just...for...uh, the coat. Th-thanks, I'd hate to be indecent."  
"It's only until we get back to the hotel and you can get your own clothes back on."  
She sighed, "Right. Well, we better go...um...help Pip. He's tied up in a back room."  
Alucard nodded and stood, holding out his hand to help her up, which she ignored and pulled herself to her feet. He frowned and caught her arm. She stopped, "Yes?"  
"I'm..."  
"You're...?"  
'I'm just...glad that you're okay."  
She pulled her arm from his grasp gently, "I'm glad that you were there to make sure that I was okay."

***

Alright, I think that'll do. There was a slight hitch when I was about half-way through this chapter. A wasp got into the house and I was home alone at the time, it was hovering right near my laptop and chased me whenever I tried to go near it so yeah. I screamed a lot, the neighbours probably thought I was being murdered or something. Eventually, it got out and I locked the door and got the chapter done. I hope you guys like it and please review :D  
I think there's probably only one chapter left, and yes, they finally have sex, but I can't guarantee that it'll be any good. It might take a while for me to get a chance to write it too, since my parents like to monitor whatever I get up to on my laptop. The next chapter will start back at the hotel, and really the only things that happen between chapters is that Pip wakes up, goes out and Alucard and Seras fall asleep. I'm sorry that the love is kind of unrealistic and sudden, so I'll clear it up a bit. Alucard is just sort of starting to realise that he's had feelings for Seras for longer than he thought, but their brief almost-intimacy earlier and his concern for her start to bring them out. Seras has had sort of a crush on him since he turned her, but she's trying to be realistic and thinks that he would never return her feelings, so she resists his teasing to avoid being made fun of. She's grateful to him, and she starts to think that maybe it's more than an infatuation that will go away if she ignores it.  
I planned to have a bit of fluff in the next chapter, but who knows what'll end up in it. This chapter was meant to have lots of other stuff in it, so I dunno.  
By the way, I know lots of you guys read this, because last time I checked, I had about 750 hits from all over the world, so could you please just take a few seconds to quickly give me a little bit of feedback? I would love you so much if you did! And I always respond to my reviews. If I get any non-user reviews on my next chapter, I'll even add an extra chapter just to respond. Okay, I'll shut up now.


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter has a lot of fluff, and I finally got to the sex! *pops confetti* Yay!  
It was my mum's birthday the day after I got the last chapter out, and my best friend's birthday the day after that, so I haven't had much time to write. I'll do my best to get this one out quickly.  
Review:  
DRAGOREX: Yeah, sorry. I just know that I'm not particularly good at writing battle or fight scenes, mainly since I don't know much about them. I tried to...artfully write my way around it, but apparently I didn't do a very good job, haha.

***

Luckily, Alucard's portal had gotten the three of them back to their hotel without any unwanted Parisians' attentions. Their bloodied, torn and filthy clothes would've made quite the scene as they entered the lavish hotel. Dawn had been breaking as they finally finished up at the warehouse, covering the traces of what was left of the vampire, as well as their own. By the end of it, they were all in need of a good shower. Well, Seras and Pip were. Alucard just seemed to _think _himself clean. Seras had a quick shower and dressed before going to sleep almost immediately.

Pip tried to get to sleep, but was only tossing and turning. Eventually, he decided to get dressed and go out. He found it too difficult to get to sleep while the sun was still up. Just as he had been about to leave, his phone rang. A few friends of his had seen him around the city yesterday and were asking if he wanted to catch up. He agreed, eager to see his old friends.  
"Alucard, I'll be out all day."  
Alucard didn't look up from the book he was reading as he sat on the bed, but nodded slightly in acknowledgement.  
Taking that as a green light, he left, closing the door quietly behind him.  
Alucard sighed and put the book on his bedside table, removing his glasses, "Finally, that noisy mercenary has gone, I might be able to get some sleep now."  
He laid down, getting comfortable, and drifted into an easy sleep.

***

Alucard yawned and checked the time. The clock on the wall read '3:15'. It was only afternoon... what was he to do to pass the time? He was awake now and he wasn't going back to sleep.  
Well, there was_ something_ he could do...  
He looked down at his draculina, who had found him in sleep. She was lying on her side, curled up to him, her tiny hands clutching the front of his shirt, as if seeking comfort. Her forehead was just touching his shoulder. Their legs were overlapping, but she wasn't the only one that had been reaching for him, his arms were sitting loosely around her waist.  
He tried to move his arms away, but was amused by the small noise of irritation that she made, snuggling closer to him.  
"Police Girl, what are you doing?"  
Seras awoke with a start. "What am I...?"  
She realised that they were very close and sat up, moving away from him.  
"I didn't say to stop."  
Her face coloured, and she frowned, "I can't be blamed for what I do in my sleep."  
"Well, you were certainly trying to cuddle up to someone in your dream. Out of curiosity, who was it?"  
The pink in her face changed to a flaming red, "U-um...n-n-no one."  
"No one? I don't like when people lie, I trust you, but maybe I should have a look at your dream, just to check."  
She looked mortified, "N-no! I'll tell you, j-just don't...ahem...look at my dream."  
He nodded.  
"It was..." she rolled her eyes. "Do I really have to tell you? It's just...dumb and embarrassing."  
Alucard grinned, that was all the answer he needed, but he still wanted to hear her say it, "No, you're right. It's cruel of me to ask you to say it. I'll just have to have a look at your mind."  
"No! Okay, okay! Just don't look into my head." She sighed and pouted, "I was dreaming about you, okay? Make fun of me all you like, I don't care."  
"I know."  
"You knew?!" She pushed him down and hit him weakly. She was angry, but not quite so angry that she was actually going to try and hurt him, even though she knew he wouldn't feel it.  
"Of course I knew. You blush quite a lot when you get around me and your dreams are quite amusing. It was very..." he searched for the right word, "I suppose you could say that it was..._cute_, the way that you cuddled up to me in your sleep."  
She scowled, "Don't patronise me!" she slapped him hard across the face. He laughed and flipped them so that she was underneath him.  
"Care to give that another try?"  
She kicked her legs, trying to get him in a sensitive area, but he managed to avoid it every time.  
"_Tsk, tsk_, didn't anyone ever tell you that that's bad manners?" He leaned his face down until their noses were touching. She frowned and poked her tongue out at him.  
"You _are _in a bad mood today, aren't you?"  
Hoping to catch him by surprise, she flipped them back over so that she was back on top. She straddled him, trying to keep him in place and show him that she could be in control as well.  
"Not so tough now, are we, Master?"  
"I'm perfectly happy here, not a bad view."  
She blushed furiously as she realised that in their current position, he could see right up her skirt. Her hands quickly went to hold it down and hide her underwear from him view. He took that opportunity to put her back underneath him, sitting quite comfortably between her legs.  
"Although, I like it better this way."  
"Hey! Why do you get to be on top?"  
He laughed, "Because I like to be dominant, but I also happen to know from some of those dreams of yours that you like it like this," he grinned wickedly as she looked away, trying to hide her bright-red face, confirming the truth of what he'd said.  
"I-I d-don't know wh-what y-you mean."  
"No? And I guess you don't like it when I do... this?" he moved closer and nipped her ear, making her shiver.  
"N-no! I don't- Nnngh..." she clapped her hand over her mouth as he licked and sucked at her ear and then neck.  
"Don't cover your mouth, I enjoy the noises you make."  
She shook her head vigorously.  
"I suppose I'll just have to make you make those noises loud enough that I can hear them through your hands."  
He phased her out of her shirt, "Yes, I definitely like this view best."  
She squeaked and her hands went to cover her chest.  
"Embarrassed? Already? But we have so much further to go... Unless you want me to stop?"  
She paused, biting her lip. "I-I don't know."  
"How about I keep going until you tell me to stop?" She simply nodded and slowly pulled her hands away from her chest.

Seras was very timid about her first time, but Alucard knew he was making progress. He just had to put her at ease.  
Going back to her neck, he began sucking gently, leaving hickeys leading down her throat and over her chest. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the sheets clutched tightly in her hands.  
She moaned as he got to her breasts, taking the pink nub in his mouth and swirling his tongue over it.  
"Nn... M-master..." her breathing hitched.  
His hand went down to lightly stroke her inner thigh as he continued giving attention to her breasts.

Seras shivered at his warmth of his gloved hand moving sensually up and down her thigh and hip. She could also feel something...large and hard rubbing against her between her parted legs, and she didn't exactly dislike it. Good lord, that was going to... how would it even fit? She pushed the concern to the back of her mind, they would cross that bridge when they came to it. His lips drew away from her nipple and, feeling bold, she grabbed his face wth both hands and pulled him into a deep kiss. With a bit less confidence, she tentatively began unbuttoning his shirt, pulling it over his shoulders. As he settled back in place, she noticed that he'd gotten rid of a few other pieces of clothing, the only remaining clothes they'd been wearing. She should've been very distressed and shy that she was completely naked with her Master, but for some reason, she didn't mind, she was... excited.  
He pulled away from their kiss, "Are you certain that you want this? I won't bed an unwilling woman."  
She nodded firmly, "I'm certain."  
He positioned himself at her wet heat. "Since this is your first time, it's going to hurt a bit."  
She nodded again and braced herself, taking a deep breath. He pushed into her slowly, letting her get used to his girth.

Seras' breathing was heavy as she grew accustomed to having Alucard inside her. Alucard was watching her face carefully, so she murmered, "_Move."  
_"With pleasure." He drew back and slammed his hips back into hers, breaking her barrier with one thrust. She cried out, her eyes shut tight. He paused for a moment to make sure she was alright, before she took over and began bucking her hips against his.  
"Impatient, Seras?"  
Her only response was soft moan. Hoping to incite more from her, he moved in time with her again, speeding up until she was screaming and moaning his name.

Before long, she felt the same thing she had when they had almost had sex the last time, and climax crashed over her. Alucard finished not long after her and they collapsed in the sheets together, Seras panting. She rolled over, stretching and caught sight of herself in the large mirror, hickeys dotted all over her throat and chest. Distressed, she turned to him, "Alucard, you left hickeys all over me! What if people see, and think I've been doing indecent things?!"  
Her innocence astounded him.  
"You _have _been doing 'indecent things'," he replied dryly. "Besides, I hope that people _do _see, so that they know to keep their hands off you," he put his arms around her waist and nipped her bare shoulder playfully, "because you're _all mine_, and now everyone else knows it too."  
"Right... I suppose."  
He frowned, "Seras? What's wrong?"  
"Nothing," she sighed, "I just... I don't want to make this more than it is."  
"This?"  
"I know that I'm just a...a cheap fuck...you were probably just using me but-"  
He interjected quickly, "Seras, you don't-"  
"It's okay, you don't have to defend yourself. I know you wouldn't ever feel strongly about such a weak vampire. You said it yourself that I'm pathetic, but that's alright. Really. You're my Master and you obviously see me as just a possession... so-"  
"Shut up for a moment Seras!" He grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her. "When I asked if you were willing, you said yes. Did you only say it because you felt obliged to?"  
"Well, no but-"  
"Don't insult me by accusing me of caring so little for my fledgling that I would only use her for sex! I felt drawn to you from the moment I met you, even when you were human. That's why I turned you! I don't create fledglings out of every second human I meet, you're the only I've ever had. I haven't regretted it yet, and the longer I've known you, the more confident I've grown in my decision. I'm sorry for calling you pathetic, I try to push you in your vampire training because I know how much potential you have. You are not a possession, although I do get possessive and jealous where you're concerned, you're mine, in the same way that I...am yours. You awaken...strong emotions in me that I thought had been long dead and withered. You will make a marvellous draculina and do me proud."  
Seras blinked, startled at his outburst.  
"S-so you're saying... th-that you love me?" her voice softened to a whisper at the end, not wanting to think too much of what he'd said.  
He gulped, "Yes. That's what I'm saying."  
She brightened, "I love you too."  
Alucard smiled and planted a chaste kiss on her forehead, laying back down on the bed. Seras followed suit, laying next to him and resting her head against his chest. He stroked her hair gently, perfectly content for the first time in quite a while and they both drifted off to sleep.

***

Pip crept in a few hours later, knowing that if he woke the two vampires, his life might well be in danger. He closed the door behind him and was met with the sight of Seras and Alucard curled up together, Alucard with his arm around her protectively and Seras smiling in her sleep. That was when he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he wasn't the one for Seras. She would never have smiled that way for him, Alucard was the person that would make her happy, not him. Surprisingly, he was okay with that. As long as she was happy. He smiled, feeling bittersweet and went off to bed.

***

-a week earlier-

Sir Integra nodded to herself and spoke into the phone, "Yes, that's right, I want to make the reservations? Yes, a king-sized bed and one single in the adjoining room. Yes, thank you. Alright, goodbye."  
She hung up the phone and sighed, "Now hopefully those two will stop checking eachother out like infatuated teenagers and figure out where they stand with one another already."  
Walter stood at the doorway, having overheard her talking to herself.  
"With all due respect, Sir Integra, is it really your place to meddle in Alucard and Miss Victoria's affairs?"  
"Would you rather deal with mopey Alucard in a few weeks when he finally realises on his own that he's in love with her?" she shot back.  
Walter had nothing to say to that.  
"Exactly. This way, it'll be all over faster, whether or not it works out between them. I wonder if they're going to use the condoms I packed in their bag..."

***

And that's the end of this story. I'm really truly sorry if the sex was awful. It felt like it took forever to write even though I wrote most of it today in an hour or so. You can review and tell me what you thought, or if you thought I needed to improve on anything, you can review for that too. Integra's a bit OOC in this, but I thought it might need a hint of humour to close the story. Since they obviously didn't use the condoms that Integra packed for them, I'll leave what happens next up to your imaginations. Okay, bye!  
Xoxo Angel


End file.
